1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to terminal devices connectable to networks including, for example, WWAN (Wireless Wide Area Network), WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network), WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), and wired LANs (Local Area Networks), and also relates to network connecting methods.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, associated with the progress in network technologies, various types of networks such as WWAN, WLAN, and WiMAX are becoming available, and terminals connectable to these multiple types of networks are beginning to appear in the market. In such a situation, Patent Literature 1 discloses a computer device connectable to such different types of networks for improving convenience for users.